Tainted hearts
by CoreOfLove
Summary: First story ever: Harry has just started collages on a scholarship, while he quickly makes friends he also makes rivals and ememies, but in all of that love also arise but not were Harry thought, still will harry's past stop him from accepting the love of his life or will the jealousy of enemies get to him? AU, DM/HP characters with some different features to match the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story EVER so please be nice :)**

**It is AU**

**Slash is Dray/Harry and maybe some other minor ones**

**Warnings: Malexmale don't like don't read :)**

**Disclaimer: are not smart enough to make Harry Potter, but luckily Rowling was thank god!**

**Well hope you like and will review :)**

**_Tainted Hearts_**

It was a hot late summer day in September and a young man with wild unruly dark hair had just gotten all of his bags out of the bus before the door slammed in his face and drove away, the boy sighed deeply before turning around if anybody looked they would have seen the most beautiful green eyes sparkle when the sun hit them before the boy shadowed them with his hand.

The boy picked his bags up looked at a small crumpled paper and started walking toward the gate that surrounded the enormous building behind it, there was five independent, old fashion building placed in a half circle with a beautiful park like space in the middle for it. There were already many people relaxing and enjoying the nice weather, some fooled around others sat in small groups and seemed to be in a deep conversation while other were sleeping on the grass.

The boy looked around and seemed a little overwhelmed by everything, but quickly composted himself and started following the sign that said "Dormitories" after 15 minutes the boy stood before two big buildings in the same old fashion style as the other buildings, the only difference was that these two buildings seemed worn out from many years of housing collages students.

With a quick pace the boy walk up to the building with the number 8 and under the number I stated "Males dorm" the boy was not surprised to see that the inside resembled the outside very must, he looked around spotted the informations desk with an old, ugly man behind it, when the boy got closer he could se the nametag on the man's worn out shirt that stated the man's name was "Mr. Filch".

The man looked up from his magazine and took in the boy in front of him, the boy looked at him nervously but never the less opened his mouth only to be cut of short by Mr. Filch "Are you the new student?" the boy nodded, Mr. Filch eyes narrowed "then get a move on the stairs are over there, I am sure you will be able to find your way on your own!" Mr. Filch snorted and turned back to his magazine with an air that said "disturb me and I will haunt you!"

The boy did not need to be told twice, he quickly grabbed his bags and went up the stair looking for en the number that fit the one on his paper, after a short while he stood in front of the door to his new room, after some hesitation the boy knocked on the door and waited nervously, not soon after at re haired young man with freckles stood before him "who are you?" the man gave him a curious look, "I'm Harry Potter, your roommate?" Harry stated nervously.

* * *

"Ohh so you are Harry, nice to meet you, I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley, come in, come in!" Harry was nearly dragged into the room while Ron quickly grabbed his bags and placed them on the bed empty bed "I really looked forward to you coming, it is soo boring not having a roommate buut I was the unlucky one to not get one last year!" Ron explained eagerly with a bright smile covering his face.

Harry smiled shyly not really knowing what to and just scratched his neck, but Ron did not seem to mind very mush "so what major are you in, I am in the music manor I play the bass!" Ron proudly proclaimed "uhhm.. I'm in the art manor soo…" Harry stated shyly "ohh so you are that new guy with the scholarship right?" Harry blushed and smiled nervously "that will be me yes" Ron's smile got even bigger "that is so cool, then you are the guy everybody have been talking about" Harry smiled flattered and paled a little he really did not know what to think but the thought of everybody at the collages already talking about him, scared him he had hoped he could go unnoticed by the other students and just keep to himself but that would not be happening if just Harry knew how wrong he was he would had fled.

The night came quickly Harry had used the most of the time unpacking and talking with Ron, who he thought was a pretty great guy even though Ron was quit talk active, he was friendly and did not seem to mind that Harry was a quiet and shy guy, and for that Harry was grateful, so when finally lay in his bed a little smile formed on his face, Harry was content and for the first time in a long while he could even say he looked forward to the morning.

* * *

Next day.

Harry had woken up relatively early, but that was not uncommon for him since he was used to having to get up early from a young age, Ron was still sleeping peacefully if the snores was anything to go by, Harry decided to get up and about, being too nervous about his first day as a collages student, he grabbed his thing and went to the bathroom, it was relatively small but had all the things you needed everything was kept in plain white colors there was nothing special about it.

After a nice shower Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his tin waist, as he looked himself in the mirror he could not help study his body, compared to other guys his age, he was very small and thin, he was slender and had a kind of feminine graze, his skin was pale only broken by some fading scars here and there the biggest was around 3 cm long, his only reminder of his past, one that he hoped to forget.

Harrys face a piece of art itself but it was his bright green eyes that always took the price and with his now flatten dark unruly hair Harry was a beauty envied by many, but the only thing Harry saw was a weak, small and powerless little boy, and he was tired it, because that had always been a sour point to him and had always been the cause for all the bullying when he were young.

He quickly dried himself and put on his favorite old par of jeans and the over large t-shirt donated by his cousin, Harry knew that even if he tried his hair was and always would be a lost cause, so he just left it the way it was, when he exited the bathroom Ron was still sleeping even though the clock was already 7:15 the introduction started at 8:10, Harry considered if he should wake Ron or not, he was afraid he would get mad at him and he really did not want to anger his only friend only two days in, but while he thought clock had past 7:30 and he had to make a decision.

Harry swallowed and soundlessly walked over to Ron sleeping form "Ron… Roon… hey time to wake up" there were no reaction from the sleeping form at all not even a little twist, Harry drew a deep breath and were about to yell, when the door was smacked open and in stumbled two identical redheads, Harry jumped a little in shock, but quickly composed himself, the two red heads looked at him with curiosity and a glint of mischief in their eyes "how are you?" said the first "and what are du doing here cutie?" asked the other Harry stuttered at the word cute and blushed a little "aww look his blushing a real beauty ha Gred?" the first smirked "just my word Feorge" Harry blushed even more at the teasing, Ron had apparently been woken by all the noise, and tiredly looked up "Fred! George what the fuck are you guys doing here idiots!" he shouted "aww little Ronnikins is mad Fred" the one apprantly named George said and seared at smile of mischief with the other "And here we were trying to be good older brothers and wake our little Ronnikins so he wouldn't be late on the first day" Fred faked a pout of hurt "ohh shut up you lairs you only got in here to annoy me!" Ron answered irritated "I'm soo hurt" said Fred "How will I ever get over it" stated George.

Harry was in a state of confusion and mild shock, and did not know what to make of it all he stared at Ron then back at the two redheads then back again "are they your brothers?" Ron looked at Harry "not anymore they aren't!" Ron stated with an annoyed look towards his brother "Such a dirty little mouth Ronni-boy" Fred started "could really do a lot of damages" ended George both faking a hurting look very poorly, Ron sighed "Harry this is Fred and George my older brothers" Fred and George turned their attention back at harry "ohh so the cutie has a name" they seared a look Harry couldn't help but blush a little by the word again never had anybody called him cute three times or given him a compliment for that matter, and he did not know what the make of it "well see ya later Ronnikins goodbye cutie don't forget us!" and with that they were gone, Harry was shocked Ron was just annoyed mumbling something about stupid brothers and his unluckiness.

* * *

"Come on Harry we are late" Ron had grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him all the way throw campus towards the big park from earlier, there were already a lot of people gathered around a small podium "phew we made it just in time" Ron whiced totally out of breath, while Harry just laughed at his screwed up face "maybe you should try jogging Ron" Ron looked like someone had just canceled Christmas "Jogging like in running?! No thanks that's just stupid!" Harry laughed Ron was really a musician throw and throw.

While Ron had spotted some friends Harry took the opportunity and studied the other students, they were very different, but still you could see a comparison in the style of some, and Harry guessed it was because the collage had six different majors that could not be compared to the other, well with the exception of maybe music and art, he did not see any faces he recognized, with the exception of the two redheads Fred and George and to Harry surprised they were surrounded by other students in shirts and with smart pants they could only be in the business major, not what he expected the twins to major in.

Not soon after a strict sharp voice that shut everybody up in a second echoed through the large group of people "attention please! For those who do not know me I'm vice principle Minerva McGonagall and I only have a short announcement to make, this year there will be a transverse project were the majors will be paired up, two on two the majors pair are: Medicine and Jura, Music and History and Business and Art, but not only will it be between majors it will also be transverse years, that is all, now I will let the principle finish up" the vice principle gave them all a strict and cold glance.

She turned around and nodded to the old man behind her, he had the longest beard Harry had ever seen and the most colorful clothes mixed together the man looked like a crazy person "ohh hello hello my dear students…" _'yep definitely crazy' _Harry thought "I'm very happy to see all the old students again after a wonderful summer vacation, but also to see all these new faces, I hope you will find your place at this collages…" it did not take long for Harry to tune out, he started to study the students again, so many different hair styles and body types.

Harry got lost in thought and nearly fell when Ron bumped his shoulder "what?" Harry said surprised "We have to go to classes now, and I thought maybe we could go together since music and art are in the same building" Ron explained quickly "ohh yer sorry I was kinda lost" Harry grinned shyly "well come on" Ron was already a few steps ahead.

* * *

**I know it was not the most interesting chapter, but had to make some kind for introduktion, hopefully that will be over after the next chapter and then the real plot can begin, so bear with me :)**

**I promise that it will have love, hate, hurt, drama and action(all my favs) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well even though nobody has review yet(it has also only been a day)**

**I am ready with the next chapter already so here it is. Hope you will like it :)**

**Warning: malexmale **

**AU **

**Disclaimer: if my name was Rowling I would so claim this buut it's not sadly :)**

**Please please review I appreciate it soo much it would make my day :D**

**Chapter 2**

**meeting**

Harry ran down the hall that Ron had pointed out for him, he was late it was not the way he wanted to start his first day that collages, he stop in front of the door panting heavily trying to catch his breath while making sure his hair and clothes were in some sort of order before he knocked on the door and went in.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost" Harry said hurriedly the teacher just looked at him before pointing at the only seat available it was in the back of the class next to a blond hair girl who had a faraway look in her eyes, like she was not really in the room with them, Harry hurried to the seat sat down, he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye, suddenly the girls attention snapped back and was now studying Harry "Ohmm hello.. I'm Harry Potter" he said awkwardly not really knowing what to do in the situation, the girl was now looking really intensely at him now, kinda unnervingly so "Hello Harry, I'm Luna Lovegood"

Soon Harry was on his way to lunch the day had been rather uneventful the teachers used most of the time explaining what their class was about and what they expected from the students, the studios were closed and would first be open and available for student some time later that week, Harry sighed he had hope he could have used it for a few hours since he did not really feel like socializing He had never really felt comfortable in large groups it might have something to do with his past but he really did not want to think about it, he was free and he never had to step a foot near that house again.

* * *

Lost in thoughts, Harry did not looking were he went, and suddenly he was knocked over by someone, Harry looked up and for a moment looked straight into a pair of gray eyes, they were nearly silver Harrys breath stop he had never seen such an unique eye color before, it was the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever come across, before any of them could do anything Harry heard a familiar voice "Harry are you okay?" it was Ron, he quickly got to his feet's before Ron made it to Harry's side.

"Well if it isn't the Weasel himself" the blond man stated arrogantly, Harry who had be busy studying the man's eyes, he know turned his attention to the man's looks, and what looks he had, not only did he have beautiful eyes the man also had a perfect lean slender yet muscular body, he was about a head taller than Harry, the air around him screamed bad boy and arrogance, still it was the man's eyes Harry fund to be the most fascinating about him, though now they were cold and hard starting at Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" Ron stated angrily nearly growling, Harry could see a red color beginning to overtake Ron features "Well why don't you figure it out, even someone like you with no brain should be able to figure it out" the man called Malfoy smirked, Ron was now completely red from neck to hair "ohh shut up Malfoy!" Ron spurted out, before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him away, Harry could not help but look back at the Man but he was already moving on towards the gates.

"Who was that?" Harry turned his attention back on Ron whose face was still a little red from earlier "that was Draco Malfoy an arrogant ass who think he is better than everybody else just because his dad is rich and owns a big business!2 Ron ranted, Harry decided against answering Ron, but he could not forget those eyes.

Ron had dragged Harry over to some of his friends before Harry could get a word in "Harry this is Hermione, she's in Jura, over there we have Dean his also in music, the girl next to Dean is Parvati she's in history with her sister, but she not here so that's to group" everybody smiled at him "Hi" Harry shyly said, he felt a little awkward standing here like an idiot luckily he was saved from trying to make some kind of conversation.

"So are you the scholarship student in the art major?" the girl Ron had pointed out as Hermione "ohm yes… that'll be me" He tried a small smile, why did everybody seem to know who he was here "..interesting" Hermione said "what" he had tuned out for a minute and had not been listening "Your painting the one du send in the one with the man walking toward the dying sun as you called it" He was totally confused "How do you know that" he asked surprised he was starting to feel nervous "It was on display before the summer holidays apparently Principle Dumbledore liked it very much and decided to hang it up" Harry felt like digging a hole, know he understood why his classmate all had kept stealing glances at him it had been quit unnerving, but he had just ignored it for the most part really.

"Well come on sit down Harry, and don't let Hermione bother you just ignore her I do" Ron grinned, Hermione send him a dangerous glance, Harry hurried to sit down near the boy named Dean sending him a small smile, the others started talking about how their classes had been and Parvati complained about some teacher named Snape, she apparently had in her chemistry class.

* * *

Later Harry was taking a walk down town, he had to find a job since nobody would be sending him pocket money and the collage only paid for the books and so on, he had a part time job in his old town at an restaurant and found that he quit liked the job so he hoped to find something like that here to if he was lucky.

After having tried every restaurant and only receiving no's and some insults, he was about to give up, his feet hurt and he was hungry and tired, but he had promised himself that he would not give up before he found something, he did not have that much money left from his last payment, so if he wanted to have something to eat at the end of the week he needed a job fast.

Harry past a street corner and saw a sign for a restaurant named Wolfbane, he took a deep breath before he went in '_just keep calm and believe in it' _he repeated over and over in his mind, while he walk the snort way to the front disk, it was a medium size place with an friendly and welcoming air to it, you could hear the cook out back rumbling around out back.

The man at the front disk looked a little worn out with reddish brown hair and warm brown eyes a small smile played on the man lips as he looked up that Harry "Hello what can I do for you?" he asked "I was wondering if there were a job available?" Harry answered a little hopeful "Ohh you are luckly we are a little shorthanded right know and we could really use a hand if you are up for it?" the man said with a happy tone, Harry smiled "Yes absolutely just tell me what to do!" He smiled at the thought of finally getting a job "Well you can start tomorrow, when does it fits you?" the man asked "Ohh I go to the collage you know Hogwarts up the hill, I can be here nearly every day around 16:15" He explained happily "that will be fine, I will make a schedule for you some time in this week okay… Ohh by the way I'm Remus Lupin I'm the owner" Remus offered Harry his hand and he took it "I'm Harry Potter" Remus looked surprised by the name but composed himself.

'_Well that was an weird reaction' _he thought on the way back, meanwhile in the restaurant Remus was having a mild heart attack '_no it cannot be true Potter, that Potter but they all died nobody survived the blast!'_ Remus was ripped out of his train of thought by the chef who was calling him, Remus composed himself '_well I will just have to wait until tomorrow to get some answers'_

* * *

Harry had just gotten back to the school when he nearly walked into someone for the second time that day "would you please watch where you are going?" the voice said with a hint of irritation "sorry" he mumble looking up at the person in front of him, he was meet by a pair of gray/silver eyes his breath caught in his throat "you!" he stated "Yes me what are you an idiot?" Malfoy asked annoyed "ohh no sorry I was just surprised, and I wanted to apologize about earlier I didn't really get the chance" Harry rambled on Draco just raised an eyebrow "well thanks but I really have to go now" and without further a due Draco walk past him not sparing him a glance '_Well so much for kindness'_ Harry furrowed.

Later that night: _RUN! RUN! His mind screamed that him to run, but his body did not listen, he was like glued to the spot the voices on the other side of the door got louder and louder but it was like he could not make them out the until the door was ripped open" GET OVER HERE BOY!" he started shaking his mind telling not to listen and just run but before he could do anything the fat man grabbed him by the arm and hurled him inside the room, not caring that he hit the floor hard when the man suddenly let go " You think you could get away with doing that Huu BOY HUU?!" the man yelled angrily "n-noo o-of couse n-not onkle" he stammered "DON'T try and deny IT you stupid boy, what have I told you about those drawings?!" the man slapped him across his face, he grabbed his burning cheek tears stung in his eyes "WHAT HVE I TOLD YOU!?" the man grabbed his arm and started shaking him violently and then suddenly hold him very close to his face the man eyes burned with hatred "what have I told you BOY" the man threatened lowly "n-not t-to d-draw any m-ore p-pictures" he responded with a shaking voice tears now running down his cheeks "exactly but obviously you didn't listen now did you, and do you know what happen to bad kids who don't listen?!" the man smiled an evil and wicked smile….._

Harry woke up tears forming in the corner of his eyes, heart beating rapidly he drew some shaky breaths trying to calm his heart and mind '_he's not here anymore not here!" _he repeated again and again, curling around himself after a few minutes he started to calm down, but he was afraid to close his eyes not wanting to go back to the dream, he tried not to think about what had happen after the point were he had woken.

The next day Harry was tired he walked the short way to the cantine, he had not been able to go back to sleep because of the fear of what he would dream about one nightmare was enoght for him thank you very much! Shaking out of his thoughts by Ron who was now shouting at his brothers who had "tripped" and spilled juice all over Ron, though the brother could not really pull of the innocet look that well, Harry could not help but smile a little of the scene he was kind of envious of Ron and his brothers, what he would not do to have a real family that loved him for him.

Harry's first class of the day was called **Art in it's own beauty** what was meant by it Harry did not know, but he hoped it would be a good class because he needed to paint he needed the calm feeling it gave him, he needed to get away from his own mind and excape into the world of art were everything was possible, he open the door to one of the studios that were only used for classes, there were already places canvases all around the room with a chair and all the things you needed to start painting and drawing, Harry took the sit nearest the window, he had a view to the park like place there students going to classes while others who did not have classes that early were reading og talking with their friends, he studied them for quit awhile before the beel rang and the teacher came in, he had not heard og noticed the other students getting in, he recognised the girl Luna she waved and sent him a smile, he answered it with one of his own before turning his attention back at the teacher.

* * *

**A little more "action" i this chapter, I hope you liked it and will leave a review of what you think, if I have made some kind of mistake concerning the collage tell me, bacause in DK our school system is very VERY different have tried to research about it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I would like to Thank YaoiChick1000 for favoring this story**

**It means sooo much to me, it really made my day seeing that some actually took the time to read this :D**

**Now on to the boring stuff:**

**Warnings: Malexmale don't like don't read**

**AU**

**Disclaimer: no matter the amount of plastic operation I will never be Rowling -.- **

**Really REALLY hope you will review please I beg you :)**

**Chapter 3**

**A twist of fate**

The teacher looked around taking in every student before saying anything "Welcome I'm professor Faison and I will be teaching you Art in its own beauty, is there anyone who would like to tell me what that means?" professor Faison looked around nobody raised their hand "No? Well then I will tell you, Art in its own beauty is about finding the beauty in even the smallest thing, and drawing it out so that everybody can see it that is what this class is about, not fancy technique or talent it's about being able to feel and see the beauty in everything!" professor Faison proclaimed.

After that speech the professor gave them their first assignment, they had to find something from the outside and find the beauty in it and draw it without colors only with pen, Harry was pleased with the task it was something that challenged him, he looked out the window trying to find something that fascinated him, but the only thing that came to mind was some very familiar silver eyes that belonged to one Draco Malfoy, he shacked his head but those eyes would not leave his head.

30 minutes later Harry still had not found anything else than those eyes, with a sighed he started to draw if those eyes would not leave his head he would just have to draw them out, it was not long before Harry was so engrossed in drawing that he forgot time and place, it was only when somebody shaked his shoulder softly his attention sifted, with a startled shock Harry looked up at the owner of the hand, it was Luna who smiled back at him "class is over Harry, no more drawing" and with that she left humming a tone to herself, Harry looked around and true enough nobody was left in the class, he sighed put his stuff away he took one last glance at his drawing, two pair of eyes looked back at him, they were enlarged but stills seemed to be very real a soft smile found it's way to his lips.

When he made his way outside, there were a large group of people gathered at the message board he spotted the Weasley twin "hey Harry cutie what are you doing here?" one of them said Harry could not say who "I just finished my class" he answered politely "ohh so you are in the art major should have known" the other sighed dramatically, he could not help but smile "what is going on?" he asked the twins "ohh the groups are up for the project thingie you know" they answered "but sadly it seems none of us were lucky enough to get you on our team cutie boy" one of them said and wiped invisible tears away.

Harry's smile grew a little by the twins weird personality before making his way to the board, he could just see the board, and tried to find his name after some minutes he finally found his name and beside his name was: Draco Malfoy(Business major 2'ned year) Harry did not know if he should smile or be sad, after his last meeting with him he did not know what to make of the guy '_Just my luck being in the guy who is rude and properly don't like me but has the most beautiful eyes..' _he looked around trying to see if Draco was there to see his reaction to the groups, he spotted him quickly the blond hair of his was like an lamp that lighted up in the sunlight, Draco was staring right at him, when their eyes meet Harry felt his breath stop, he could feel a blush creep it's way to his cheeks, he hurriedly broke their shared look '_what the fuck just happened?'_ Harry tried to get his beating heart back under control, that had never happen to him before he did not know why he had reacted that way, Harry tried to convince himself that it was nothing and that he had only reacted that way because he had not been prepared to get eye contact with Draco.

Harry was luckily saved by the bell, he hurried to his next class **Basic art **not ones did he look back at Draco but he could feel eyes on his back when he walked away, keeping his head low and not looking up before he reached to class room, he quickly found a place and in the middle of the room near the window.

* * *

The day passed rather fast, and soon Harry found himself walking towards Wolfbane to start his first shift, he was a little nervous but also excited he stopped for a few seconds before opening the door to the restaurant and going in "Hey Harry nice to see you again, I've laid a uniform out back for you, so when you have changed come find me" Remus smiled pointing Harry to the door that leaded out back, he quickly changed into the dark blue shirt and the black pants he put his stuff in his backed and stuffed it in the only empty locker, he drew a deep breath before going out to find Remus.

He was not hard to find "So what do you want me to do" harry asked with a small smile "first thing first, here is your notebook and a pen, your tables are the ones at the window on the right side, so when you have taken an order you lay it here and ring the bell then the chef will take care of it, and he place the order on the tray for you to take out, understood?" Remus said while giving Harry the little black notebook and the pen.

Harry quickly started taking orders and soon found a good rhymed but when he went over to table with mainly girl around his age maybe older, he felt nervous for some reason, the girl nearest him looked up, and seemed to recognized him "Hey aren't you that guy from the art major? The one who got paired up with Draco?" Harry did not know what to say he felt uneasy and it only increased when suddenly the other 3 girls turn and looked at him, one particular girl with dark black hair that ended just a little past her shoulders "ohh so you are that guy boy Draco is unlucky being stuck with such a girlish weird looking guy" she smirked at Harry knowing he could not answer her rude comment without fearing to lose his job, Harry clenched his fist "what would you like to order" he said with a strained voice.

Luckily Harry had managed to get the girls orders without further comments but he dreaded serving the orders, but he had to do it, so with heavy feet's Harry walked over to the table and started placing the food on the table "Eww this was not what I order I said without any beacon you idiot" harry to a deep breath before looking at the dark haired girl "sorry I'll take that out back and get you one without sorry again for the mistake" he said his temper was starting to flare he knew for sure she had ordered with beacon, but he could not very will argue with a customer he had only walk to steps when the girl said loud enough for Harry to hear " Well what can you expect from an idiot who don't even have money to go the collage without help or dress himself for that matter, have du seen the clothes he wears I'm sure he will be out before this semester is over" to him it sounded more like a promise than anything else, but he could not understand what he had done to earn that hatred at seemed to be coming of I weaves from the girl, he felt sad and dishearten he had hoped that by going to a collage so far away from his aunt and uncle that he could have fresh start, put his past behind him and finally start healing, but somehow it seemed that fate would not allow him to do so.

He used the time it took for the chef to redo the order to compose himself, he knew from experience that showing signs that the word had affected him would only make it so much worse, so when the chef gave him the food with a annoyed looked that told him he would get an earful for the mistake later, he walked back to the table smiling while he placed the right order in front of the girl "here you go again sorry for the mistake, hope you enjoy it" Harry walk away feeling a little better about himself until the girl said "pathetic guy" he felt his heart clines by the word, it was like a trigger to a time he would rather forget, but could not, he hated the word it was the word his uncle had used for many years when he was still little and had the hope that he could get his family to like him if only a little but every time he had tried to please them his uncle would respond with that word how he hated it, both for reminding him of his past but also for the hope he had so desperately clinged to before giving up.

* * *

His shift was finally over, after he had changed his clothes he went home, the chef had luckily not made a big deal about the "mistake" he had made, and for that he was glad, Harry hated making mistakes and disappointing people and something he blamed his past for, he made his way back to his room passing Mr. Filch on the way who send him a suspicious look like he had done something to break the rules, Harry furrowed but none the less could not help but walk a little faster.

Ron was still up when he made it in to the room "Hey how was work?" he asked, Harry looked thoughtful at him before he answered "It was fine but there was some annoying customers I think one of them may be a student here" he carefully selected the word he used not knowing if Ron might knew the girl and were her friend, he did not want to offend him "ohh really how did she look?" Ron asked curious "Mmm she had black hair just past the shoulders and was a little pale with brown eyes" he tried to remember any more details about the girl "Ohh and she mentioned Draco like they knew each other" He exclaimed before Ron could answer him "Ohh then it has to be Pancy Parkinson, she's a real first class bitch, she thinks that because she has money and have friends in high places, like Malfoy, she can do what he want" Ron rolled his eyes "Whatever she said to you don't take it to heart, it's best just to ignore her" Ron exclaimed before turning his attention back on his computer '_too late for that'_ Harry thought sadly.

* * *

Draco's ploy:

Draco Malfoy was bored very bored the class he was in was boring the teacher was boring what they were learn did he not already know before hand was boring, not to brag but Draco was a very smart goy he could be called something along the line of a genius, so naturally he was easily bored by his classes, not only because of his brains no his father had taught him most of what he knew about business since he was young, and now that he was studying it he finally realized just how much his father really had taught him.

Draco looked over at his best friend and childhood friend Blaise Zabini, who looked only a little less bored than him they shared a looked before Blaise turned his attention back on the teacher and Draco himself again got lost in thought, tuning out the teacher voice and words, he looked out the window having nothing better to do at the moment, he looked at the green grass witch soon turned in to two emerald eyes that belonged to a certain dark haired boy who had nearly tripped him over twice in the same day, there was something about the boy that made him unable to forget about him, but he could not quit put his finger on it.

His train of thought was interrupted by the bell, he quickly grabbed his books stuffing them in to his back and turned to look if Blaise was ready to go "are you coming?" he asked with an nearly arrogant but also slight teasing tone "Yes boss no need to stress it will only kill you, though that would benefit me…" Blaise answered with an thoughtful expression on his face, Draco smirked "Zabini you wouldn't know what to do without me to tell you what to do, remember who has the most brain power" Blaise looked that "That is a trick question right?" he said half mockingly "idiot" Draco mumbled a small smiled played on his lips before leading the way out.

Outside there was quit the commotion going on "What do you think happened?" he asked Blaise while studying the group "That thay finally figured out you are an total prick with an stick up his ass, ohh wait they already know that, so no I don't really have any idea" Blaise answer and quickly sidestepped to avoid the elbow Draco sent his way "Too slow… Ouff!" Blaise moaned when Draco jabbed him hard in the stomach "You were saying?" Draco raised an perfect eyebrow, Blaise just shot him a dirty glare promising revenge, Draco just smirked before making his way over to the crowd.

Apparently the groups for the big project were up, and like everybody else Draco was curious to see whom he were grouped with, but of course he did not let it show on his face, no Malfoy with respect for himself would never let other people see what he truly felt only a select few had that honor, so with an impassive face Draco slowly made his way to the board, and since he was one of the tallest there he could quickly scan the board only to find that he was in group with a person named Harry Potter, the name rang a faint bell but he could really put a face on the guy, he felt that somebody was staring at him and turned his attention towards the source only to find the emerald eyed guy looking at him, not many second past before the guys cheeks redden and he quickly looked award, Draco could not help but smirk a little by the guys reaction to him '_interesting' _ he thought before Blaise demanded his attention and he had to look away from the mysterious guy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is slowly building i know but I don't want to rush anything since Harry and Draco both have to go through some bonding og small talk and some moral situation before they will have something serious, please remember Harry is very insecure and have never had dealings before with someone like Draco, also the other way around, they have to build the trust to feel the love :D **

**Hope you will review hopeflly I will see you next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to thank Seraphinus who not only faved this but also follow and reviewed three times, you made me jump and scream in joy, well only in my head since I was in my mat class when I saw it, but really thank you so much!**

**But also YaoiChick1000 who faved last time means alot :)**

**And to answer your reviews: Luna will get a bigger role in Harry's life and don't worry Dray and Harry will soon have more contact with each other in both a bad and a good way :D**

**Well...**

**Warnings: MalexMale AU**

**Disclaimer: Hope everyday that Rowling will give me all the rights to HP but she won't -.-**

**I hope you will like this chapter and will review :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The meaning of friend**_

"_BOY GET OUT HERE" the angry voice made him hurry out of his little cupboard "Yes uncle Vernon" he answered he was now standing in front his very fat uncle "we are having guests to night very important guests so I want you to clean the house and do the garden, and if I find anything that is not cleaned properly I'll beat the shit out of you and leave you in the cupboard for three days got it?!" the look his uncle sent him send shivers down Harry's spine and the thought of what his punishment was made him nod violently "Good! Me, Petunia and Dudley will are going shopping you have until we are back got it?" his uncle was already out the door before he could answer… _

Harry sat up in his bed, breath harshly he hated the nightmares but they just would not leave him, it had been like this for a week now, and even though some of the times he woke up before actually beating and starving happen he would always remember clearly when he woke up, and it was starting to get to him, even Ron had started asking him if he was alright Harry just could not get himself to tell Ron the problem, he was frightened by the thought of having to tell another person what his nightmares was about, he did not want Ron to think he was weak or a freak for not doing anything to stop his uncle and would not risk that, Ron had become something like a best friend to Harry, and he was very scared of ruining that.

After a few hours Harry decided it was time to get up, even though he had not slept after the nightmare, when he looked himself in the mirror after his daily bath the dark circles under his eyes were becoming more and more visible as time went by, his body had also started showing signs of not getting enough rest, his skin that had always been pale seemed even paler now, Harry sighed, he really did not feel like going to class right now, but he had to his painting of the silver eyes were waiting for him.

He quickly got dressed and woke Ron up which had become an daily routine for them, after a light breakfast Ron and Harry went their own ways, in class the professor walk around the student studying and commenting their progress and choice for the assignment, laying the last hand on his drawing Harry could not help but smile and study his now finished silver eyes, they were magnificent but they still could not match the original silver eyes, but they were close.

He looked around at the other students, his gaze stayed on the rude spiteful girl that had mocked him at Wolfbane: Pansy Parkinsson luckily she had left him alone after that, but he could still not understand why she hated him, and even though she did not talk to him, he could still feel her eyes on his back digging holes, which added to his current state of insomniac was getting on his nerves faster than it normally would.

Lastly his gaze feel on Luna, they had talked only a little more after the first class, but Harry liked her, she was funny in her own weird way and was always happy, all in all she was easy to be around, the professor had now made his way to her and was studying her painting he looked very confused "Well Mss. Lovegood what is it you have chosen to draw?" without looking up Luna answered "it is a Bumlewickelitasi" she made it sound like it was a very nomal thing and not some none of the people in class had ever heard about "And what is a Bumliweletesie something" Professor Faison asked looking both confused and a little worried he lokked at Luna like she had grown an extra head.

"It's an beetle from South Africa my dad and I went on a vacation there last year to see if we could find one" Luna explained in a cheerful tone the professor seemed lost but decided to try and turn the attention back on the drawing "So it has 5 legs and two long horn then?" he asked while studying the drawing closely "Nooo it's the other way around" Luna explained like it was obviously to everyone, professor Faison looked even closer at the drawing with a very confused and dumbfound look on his face "ohh yes now I see" he said but clearly he did not "good job Mss. Lovegood carry on" before he hurried on to the next person, Harry could not help but snicker a little.

Harry was in the proses of correcting the little things he though was not right with the drawing when professor Faison walked up behind him "Ohhh that is quit the drawing Mr. Potter very impressive I must say, and a very good choice to, since the eyes are often said to be the window to a person's soul." It was like someone had lit a candle in the professors eyes "This is really a very good example on how to draw out the beauty very good very good indeed Mr. Potter!" he turned around to the other students "Everyone attention please!" those who weren't already looking turned and all looked at Harry, who felt a light blush spread on his cheeks.

"Everyone Mr. Potter here has really understood what this assignment was all about, and I want you all to take a look at Mr. Potters drawing which was one of the most common things to humankind, but also the most magnificent thing to us, which we take for granted the eyes people the eyes the window to the soul!" it was like seeing a child getting the teddy bear he had always wanted, only Harry felt uncomfortable under the stare of every student in the class, some were even glaring at him for getting all the attention and Pansy were down right killing him with her eyes.

* * *

He could only sigh in relief when class was finally over and he could get out of there, he started walking towards Ron and the group of friends gathered there, when he was stopped by an hand on his shoulder "You are Harry Potter right" the hand belonged to Draco Malfoy of all people, Harry could not help but blush a little "Y-yes that is me" he shuttered out, Draco seemed to be studying him before he said "Well since we are in the same group for the project and since I got the letter were the assignment is explained in, I thought we should meet up so that we could get started" his tone sounded bored and demanding.

Harry furrowed at it "Well sure but why did I not get a letter too?" he asked confused "Well since our supervisor is one of my teachers he thought it was easier to give me the letter" Draco said with an impatient tone "So are you free on Friday after 2?" Harry just nodded sensing that Draco had better things to do.

He had only just made it over to his friends after the ordeal with Draco "What did he want" Was the first thing out of Ron's mouth "He just wanted to find a day were we could meet up an talk about the project" Harry hurriedly explained "Ohh yea that you really are unlucky Harry mate" he just smiled at that '_not really Ron_' but did not dare the say his thoughts out loud.

Later that week Harry felt like he could drop dead at any moment, Ron had also taken notes but still he would not tell Ron the problem no matter how many times he asked, Harry would deal with it himself he did not want to burden anyone with his petty problems, but his body seemed to think otherwise.

He had just dragged himself out of his last class he had been so tired that he had not even taken notes of the whispers and glares that was send his way by Pansy and her group of 'Harry haters' as he had named them in his head "Hey Harry" he heard Luna call out to him, when he turned around he was hit by dizzy spells black dots played in front of his eyes, he tried to steady himself by putting his hand on the wall, but it only seemed to get worse and suddenly everything went black he could hear Luna yelling "Harry!" before he lost conscious.

* * *

Draco's ploy:

The bell had just rung and Draco was on his way out of class when his professor called him "Mr. Malfoy please wait" He turned around and looked at the professor "As you know there is a project going on, and as I'm your supervisor I thought it would be easier to just give you your assignment and then you could just tell your partner what it's about okay?" the professor said "Yea sure why not" Draco said his voice dripping with irony "Good if you have any questions you know where to find me." The professor waved him out.

Draco sighed it was irritating that his professor could not just do his job and not push it onto him to do it, he looked around trying to find the Potter guy, he had finally found out that the mysterious guy from last week was in fact his partner for the project, he did not really know what to think about tit, for some reason he was very pleased about it but another part of him was very irritated by it, which in turn made Draco annoyed for not knowing how he felt, he hated felling this way and always had, it was the reason why he never got emotional involved with other people and that was also the reason why so few where his real friends and not people who thought they were.

It did not take him long to spot the dark haired guy, he made his way over to him and grabbed his shoulder "You are Harry Potter right" he said felling a little annoyed already by his own attraction to the now blushing guy "Y-yes that is me" Draco could not help the warm fuzzy feeling that spread in him.

Draco looked a little longer at the guy he really was beautiful under that baggy worn t-shirt of his though he looked like some who had not slept or eaten in days, which worried him a little "Well since we are in the same group for the project and since I got the letter were the assignment is explained in, I thought we should meet up so that we could get started" his tone was bored and demanding, he did not want the guy to know that he was actually being affected by him in anyway it was his pried that got in his way he would never tell what he really felt.

"Well sure but why did I not get a letter too?" Harry asked him clearly confused, Draco fought back a smirk "Well since our supervisor is one of my teachers he thought it was easier to give me the letter" Draco felt like he had to hurry or else would he never get away from the guy he was like a magnet and he was slowly sucking Draco in "So are you free on Friday after 2?" Harry had clearly sensed his impatient which Draco was thankful for.

While Draco made his way over to his own friends he could not help but look back at Harry who was walking over to the weasel and his friends, a smile made its way to Draco lips '_this is going to be interesting'_

* * *

Harry's ploy:

Harry felt light headed and very sleepy, but after few minutes of trying to remember what had happen Harry slowly open his eyes only to see a person leaning over him "Arrhgg!" he screamed shocked falling of the bed when he had made a shift move to get away from the person.

"Ohh I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to scare you so sorry really!" the person said while helping Harry back onto the bed "Who are you and where am I?" he asked confused rubbing his head were he had hit it against the bed.

"Ohh I'm Neville Longbottom I'm in the medicine major Luna asked me to look after you when you fainted" the guy smiled, Harry studied him a little "Ohh thank you.. for that but I'm fine really" he tried to stand up but had to grab the headboard on the bed when a dizzy spell hit him "are you sure you are okay?" Neville asked, Harry gave him a small smile "yea I'm sure thanks for the help Neville" he made his way slowly out of what could only by the school nurse room.

He had nearly made his way back to the dorm when he ran into Luna "Ohh hey Harry how are you feeling?" he looked at her "Better thanks" he tried a little smile he felt really tired "You know Harry problems are only as big as we make them but if we ignore them they only grow bigger" she smiled before she left Harry in deep thoughts about what she just had said.

When he came onto his room Ron sat at the computer watching some movie "Hey Mat… are you alright?" Ron had cut his greeting short when he saw the look on Harry's face "yea just tired you know" making his way over to his bed "You know you can talk to me right Harry about anything it's what friends are for and I'd like to think at I'm your friend" Harry looked startled at Ron he had not been expecting that, he swallowed a few times it seemed all his thoughts and fears had been for nothing.

"I… thanks Ron it's just… " Harry stopped not knowing how to continue "Just take en slowly and tell me we have all the time in the world mate" Ron smiled at him, so that evening Harry told Ron everything, and when he was done Ron had shouted and gotten mad on Harry's behalf ranting about going to the police and what not, one his pleas had stop Ron from doing it, and for the first time in a week he slept for the hole night without dreaming anything from his past.

* * *

**Well that was all for now hope you enjoyed and will review, next there will be more harry and dray and some dancing :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Once again Seraphinus you made my day by reviewing once again thank you thank you sooo much, it means alot and I like to read what you have to say :D Also thank you for pointing out my mistake, helped me really ;)**

**Sorry for the slow update, but had some busy days and a brain that was broken -.-**

**Well with that said:**

**Warnings: MalexMale AU**

**Disclaimer: Rowlings not mine -.-**

**And PLEASE PLEASE review will make my day as said :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**First night out**_

Soon it was Friday and even though it was only 7 in the morning Harry was already very nervous because to was the day he had to meet with Draco in the library at 2, Harry both looked forward to it and also dreaded it, he could not concentrate on anything and soon Ron also noticed that he was not himself "Hey mate are you alright did you have a bad dream or something?" Ron had been overly concerned for Harry after he told him about his past, so whenever he had seemed just a little bit down Ron was there on the spot worrying his little head about him, and Harry found that he actually liked having someone worry about him for once, even though he still blushed a little whenever it happened.

"Yeah I'm fine Ron just nervous about today, I have to meet with Draco remember?" Harry said not looking at Ron while they walked towards the park, none of them had class that morning "Ohh yeah totally forgot, but don't worry if he does something I'll beat the crap out of him" Ron stated puffing his chest up, Harry could not help but smile "don't worry Ron I'll be fine, so you don't need to play tough when I know you are soft as a puppy" there was a glint of mischief in the his eyes "wha-what… That was so not cool Harry wounding my man pried!" Ron mocked pouted at him "aww I'm sorry Ronnikins" Harry laughed running of before Ron could realize what he had just called him "DON*T CALL ME THAT!" Ron shouted after him, Harry just laughed even more.

The mock fight between him and Ron had helped him ease up he was not that nervous anymore, and he silently thanked Ron while he walked towards his first class of the day and only class really it was: **The history of art** it was a very boring class, but none the less he had to be there for it.

Since he had fainted Luna and Harry had become friends, she was a weird and that times crazy person, but there were not one bad bone in Luna, she was simple and looked at things a different way than anyone else he knew "Hey Harry did you know that Wallawllahas actually survive without food or water for a mouth?" Luna said while looking up at Harry from the book she was reading, Harry who had only just taken his seat next her was kind of just in what to say "Ohh… n-no not really… but good to know" Harry smiled at her and awkwardly nodded his head, but he really had no idea what she was talking about, but Harry had learned to just play along whenever Luna started talking about random things that really never made sense to anyone.

As the time passed by, Harry could not keep still, even his professor who were the most boring professor he had ever had could not lulled him into a state of drowsiness as he usually could, no he could not stop looking at the clock and countdown to when he had to meet Draco, and for every passing minute he got more and more nervous he could not help but think that he would screw up or say something rude or weird, and he feared that he would creep Draco out so much that he would never talked to him again, but for some reason it also made him very stubborn '_If his doesn't like then it's not my problem!' _ He thought, feeling a little braver when the clock rang and he made his way to the library, he stopped in front of the door '_but if he don't like me what will happen then, how will I treat me or will he just ignorer me?' _He could not help the knot of panic that made it self known in his stomach.

Taking two deep breaths before he opened the door and went in, the library was quit big, with shelf after shelf after shelf placed on every side of the room, there where so many book Harry could not believe that anyone even knew all of them it just seemed impossible, he started looking for Draco but all the tables were all empty, he was just about to think that Draco had forgotten or had changed his mind about being in the same group as Harry, maybe Draco was trying in this exact moment to get another partner, when the door to the library was opened "Sorry I'm late my professor wanted to talk to me" Draco said with a bored tone, before making his way to the table behind Harry.

"Well are you going to sit down or stand for the rest of the time?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him, Harry blushed and quickly sat down "Sorry" he did not looked at Draco he kept his eyes on his hands "are you going to be looking at your hands for the rest of the time or do I get some attention to?" The voice Draco used seemed annoyed to Harry so he quickly looked up "Sorry" feeling the blush that had just gone away creep up again.

It had only been an hour but felt like days to Harry who felt very shy in Draco's company which resolved in him just shrugging whenever Draco tried asking him something or get his opinion, and every time he shrugged Draco seemed to get more and more frustrated at him, his tone was also becoming more and more snarky and his eyebrow seemed to be twisting more rapidly "Look maybe you haven't really understood how important this project is but I have and it's a grade that it's going to count in our average, so could please just act like you actually care got it?!" Draco snapped sending him a hard glare, Harry adverted his eyes, he felt a little embarrassed but also angry at Draco for snapping at him, but he could understand why Draco was angry at him.

Harry heard Draco sigh and taking deep breaths like he was trying to calm himself down "Let's call it a day we are not coming any were" Harry knew he was referring to him "I'm sorry I'll do better next time" He said with a small voice "Yeah whatever" Draco said with tone like he did not believe him and Harry could understand why not.

* * *

He had just made his way back to his and Ron's room after the disaster of a meeting with Draco, not the way he had wanted it to go, but it was like something had made him forget how to speak or even think, Ron looked up at him "Hey how did it go with Malfoy, did he treat you alright?" Harry just sat down on his bed "It was a disaster but it was my fault really" He could feel Ron's gaze on him "Hmm do you know what?" Harry just looked at him questionably "Why don't we go out tonight?" before he could answer Ron said "You know a little dancing and drinking might actually do us some good, just say yes!" Ron really looked like a puppy in that moment and Harry could not find it in himself to say no "Fine I'll go, but I don't know what to wear?" Ron just shrugged "Don't worry I have something you can borrow my mom washed some of my shirts to hard so they are too small for me now" Harry smiled.

Ron had decided to take Harry clubbing, he dragged him towards the bar and quickly order some drinks for them, Harry took the chances to look around, and the place was spacious there was a section close to the bar with round tables and a kind of sofa around the tables, on the other side of the bar there was the dance floor with of course a DJ section, and a light show.

He glanced over the crowd seeing a few people he recognized from collages, but he only knew 5 of the people he recognized by name: the twins, Luna, Dean and one of the people Harry really did not want to deal with tonight Pansy, but he would not let her ruin his night out, which was also his first night out ever, and he really wanted it to go well especially after what happened today.

"here you go Harry" Ron had just paid their drinks and was now handing one to Harry "Thanks Ron" He smiled, taking the drink he did not know what it was since he never had any drinks before, but when Ron drowned his down in one go, Harry quickly followed him, coughing when the taste hit him, it burned all the way down his throat.

* * *

Draco POW

Draco was angry when he made his way to his car, the meeting with Harry had been an flop, and it annoyed him that Harry had just sat there like he did not care how important this project was for Draco, it would show that he could both work together with another person who had another profession than him but also that he mastered more than just business.

He slammed to door to his Porsche which was in a dark army green, not caring if there was any people behind him he backed out with control and speed, before driving home, when his phone rang it went on the microphone installed in the car "What do you want Blaise?" Draco was not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Well aren't you in a good mood" Blaise answered you could hear the sarcasm dripping from him "Just cut to the case Blaise" Draco snapped out even if it was not Blaise's fault he was in a bad mood he did not have too mock him right now "I just wanted to remind you that we're going out tonight" Draco grunted he had totally forgotten that, and really did not want to go tonight he just wanted to say home watch some TV and cool down "And no can't bail out now, so I'll pick you up in two hours got it" Blaise had as always predicted Draco's thoughts "Yeah yeah fine I'll come!" he said but what a drag, before hanging up.

Soon Draco sat in Blaise's car he was dressed in black jeans that was tight all the right places on him, and a dark blue tight T-shirt that hugged his chested and showed of some of the form from his abs, his army like boots sat secure on his feet's, his blond hair was as always styled beautifully and framed his face nicely, he was ready to have some fun and forget all about at certain black haired beautiful idiot.

* * *

Harry's POW

After a few more drinks Harry started to feel a little weird, Ron had left him to dance with a brown hair chick who had nearly no clothes on, and maybe it was the alcohol because Harry found himself looking mostly at the guys in here, and it started to weird him out, because even though he was very innocent and had not even had his first kiss before, even he knew it was not that normal for guys to check out guys, but he hoped no one noticed because he had seen and heard the rumors of what happened to guys like him who checked out other guys who might not even be gay, if he was gay at all.

In the end Harry decided not to think so much of it, he ordered another drink, and while he was waiting a guy with brown-reddish hair sat down next to him "Hey pretty, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" Harry blushed still not good at taking compliments, sending a little smile to the guy "I-I'm here with a friend" the man's smile got bigger "Ohh out to have some fun haa sweetie?" Harry just smiled and nodded, the man moved closer to him, Harry did not know if he felt uncomfortable or pleased by the man's words and actions.

"So does a beauty like you have a name, or will I just have to make one up?" the man sent him a mischievous smile "I-I'm Harry" he shifted a little so the guy was not to close "Mmmm Harry… I like it… by the way I'm Marcus Flint." The smiled Marcus sent him, made shivers run down his spine and not in a good way, he did not like the way Marcus eyes nearly ate him up.

* * *

**So that was all for now, please review would mean the world to me, hope I will see you next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I will start by saying that I have dedicated this chapter to Seraphinus you really was the reason I got around to write this chapter, hope you got my PM or else let me know, again I am so thankful for your reviews they are all very good and it always makes me smile so again thank you for your support and for pointing out when my English skills fails me :D **

**Secondly sorry for the long wait I have been really busy and my mind have also been working against me on this -.-**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape, drugs and drinking, some angst and again malexmale(not so much yet)**

**it is AU**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I just pretend sometimes :)**

**Hope you like and will review :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A stroke of luck**_

Harry starting to regret that he even started talking to Marcus, he should just have ignored him and walked away, because Marcus was coming to close for his liking, and every time he moved away Marcus followed, and the more time that went by the more aggressive Marcus get, Harry did not like it one bit, he felt dread every time he had to move away to get out of range from Marcus hands, he tried to get him to understand that he was not interested in him, but either Marcus was brainless, or just ignored Harry's dismissive way of telling him no.

Harry desperately tried to find Ron or at least somebody he knew, but he could not see anybody from the bar it was like they had just disappeared in thin air right when he needed them the most, Marcus once again demanded his attention he had a drink his hand and waved it in front of him "Here Sweetie" Harry who had long ago gotten tired of Marcus nicknames for him, took the drink and drowned it in one go, which turned out to be a very bad idea, since it left him hacking and coughing, Marcus tried to helped by banging Harry on the back, which nearly knocked him over.

"I think… *cough* I'll *cough* go to the *cough* bathroom" Harry squished out he quickly escaped to the bathrooms, thinking that he finally had gotten away from the man, he stopped coughing looked himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, he never EVER wanted to see that man again he had given Harry the creeps in the end, and not only had the man irritated him he also had an awful taste in his mouth that would not go away.

Harry made a face he felt like shit '_I'm never drinking AGAIN eww so bad!' _he felt like he had to puke, and also started to feel very light headed everything was spinning and turning, he felt the cold sweat on his face, his breath was coming in small gasps his legs started shaking like they were on the verges of collapsing under him, his sight started to get blurry and no matter how much he blinked it did not help.

Suddenly the door was opened, Harry slowly turned his head towards the person hoping to get help only to see Marcus with a big satisfied smirk on his face "W-what.. did you d-do to m…me" He breathed out with some venom no doubt in his mind at Marcus was behind whatever it was that was happening to his body "Ohh don't worry Harry-sweetie, I just helped your mind realizing what your body wanted" Marcus voice sickly sweet and maddening in Harrys ears not ever before in his life had he ever hated someone so much as he did know, maybe even more than his relatives.

Harry tried to put more distance between them, but his body felt so weak and he nearly fell only saving himself by grabbing onto one of the sinks "no no no little Harry don't fight it you know you want it" Marcus nearly singsong as he walk towards Harry "G-get… a..w-way f-from m-m…e" Harry grasped "Oh don't be angry Harry it's okay to ask for help you know" Marcus smirk only grew he reacted out to touch Harrys cheek, summoning all his power Harry slapped it away "You… are s-ick!" he nearly spat in Marcus face.

Harry was so angry and so scared at the same time, never in his life had he ever imagine that this, rape, would ever happen to him, no matter all the beatings he had gotten in his life all the unfairness the mistreatment and resentment he had met, had he never once thought he would find himself in a situation like this, drugged and soon to be raped in a fucking bathroom of some bar, Marcus ripped him from his inner thoughts "Feisty aren't we Harry ohh what you mustn't sound like when fucked raw" Harry felt the blood leaving his face, he was scared because he could see the truth the promise behind Marcus's words.

"D-on't you… da-re!" Harry backed away quickly only to end op falling flat on his ass, but that did not stop him from trying to get away from the sick bastard in front of him, Marcus was smiling down at him his eyes glinting like he was an hunter who had just gotten his pray, he reacted down and grabbed Harrys arm before Harry could get away, he was ripped towards Marcus "Don't deny that you want this just as much as I want it Harry" Marcus' face were only millimeters away from his, Harry replied Marcus by spitting him in the face "Don't tell me what I w-ant… and don't w-ant y-you… sick per…vert!" Marcus just smirked before roughly kissing Harry.

He felt sick so very sick to his very core, he tried to free himself of Marcus hard grip on his arm, but he felt so weak the drug had early taken all of his strength, but it did not stop him from trying to get away from Marcus and free himself from the disgusting kiss, he almost made it when Marcus forcefully grab his face to hold him in place, suddenly Harry felt Marcus' tongue on his lips trying to gain access to his mouth, Harry felt like he could through up at any moment, his body was growing weaker and weaker his attempts of struggle becoming less and less.

And just in the moment Harry thought all hope was lost the door was smacked open by two very drunk men, it caused Marcus to lessen his grip when he turned around to see who it was, Harry grabbed the chance summoning all of his remaining strength and pushed Marcus over before taking a run for it, he was unsteady and stumbled a lot he quickly got out of the bathroom, not daring to look back the adrenaline pumping through his body helping him overcome the urge to collapse he made it back to the bar, he felt like Marcus was right on his heels, which made him even more frantic.

Harry somehow made it out of the bar stumbling and trembling from his weakened body, the adrenaline was slowly leaving him and he was starting to feel the effects from that and the drugs, his sight was falling he felt like he would collapse at any moment but he kept going the only remaining thought in his head was to get away from Marcus and to somewhere save, suddenly there was tearing sound Harry turned his head towards it but only saw a blinding light before he found himself falling the quick turn having put his weakened body out of balance, he heard the sound of two car doors opening and closing again, someone was talking maybe to him he could not really make out what was going on until a familiar voice reached his ears "Potter…. Hell… doing….. get…. Killed….. idiot!" he only got bits and pieces of what the owner of the voice was saying, somehow the voice was like music in his ears it was so nice smooth and calming Harry felt safe and so tired he could not help but feel that it would not matter if he fell asleep now since he was sure the owner of the voice would take care of him.

* * *

Harry felt groggy his throat was as dry sand his body felt weak and tired like he had been running for days on with no end, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he could get a clear sight, Harry groaned again and turned away from the sunlight that was getting in his eyes from the window, his hand touched something hard but very smoothed and soft, Harry could not help but think that the owner must have a very good body if the back was anything to go by.

Harry's eyes flew open '_BACK!'_ he looked down next to him and very true there was a person lying next to him with some unmistaken very nice blond hair '_HOLY FUCK' _Harry's scrambled to get away from the person who could only be Draco Malfoy, he tumbled off the bed taking the sheets with him, hitting the floor with a loud thump, beating the air out of him but what the hell were Draco Malfoy doing in his bed with him.

Harry quickly looked down at himself sighing in relief when he saw he still had his clothes on at least it seemed noting had been going on between them, he was quickly ripped out of his thoughts when he heard Draco groaning on the bed and moving slowly, Harry silently panicked not knowing what to do with himself, should he run and pretend this had never happened or should he stay, before he could make a decision he was met by a pair of beautiful sleepy silver eyes.

"What the heck Potter do you have to make so much noise I'm trying to sleep here!" Draco pouted , Harry could not help but find a sleepy Draco very cute and adorable compared to the normal kind of arrogant and prideful Draco he was use to "S-sorry.." Harry felt a blush creep its way to his face when he took in Draco's appearance, his hair was messy and framed his face quit nice it kind of looked like he had just had steamy hot sex, which was not the case, and his upper body was only covered by an unbuttoned shirt that showed of his very hard and sexy abs.

"Seeing something you like" Draco was smirking down at him when he noticed Harry look, Harry felt himself blush even more from being cut checking Draco out "N-noo I don't" He lamely answered somehow Draco had the ability to make Harry forget how to speak, Draco just snorted at Harrys lame answer "Yeah sure you didn't" before Harry could come up with answer some knocked on the door "come in!" Draco said and in came the man Harry believed to be Draco's friends Blese baise something "Ohh good your up, breakfast is ready" He had a loose smile on his face and seemed very unfazed by seeing Harry laying on the floor and with Draco still on the bed with an unbuttoned shirt.

"we'll be there in a minute Blaise" Draco answered before turning his attention back to Harry "So how much do you remember of last night" his face was completely serious Harry felt himself go cold, he could not remember anything from after entering the bar with Ron and getting a few drinks "Yeah that's what I thought" Harry sent Draco a curios look what did he mean by that had something happened to him during the night.

"Well maybe with some food and water in your system some of it will come back to you, come on" Draco got up from the bed and was making his way to the door, Harry looked dumbfounded after him, what the hell was going on here and where was he? "Are you coming or what" Draco snapped, Harry scrambled to his feet only to lose balance and nearly falling to the ground again if it was not for Draco's quick reflexes and once again Harry found himself blushing "Take it easy okay don't want you to fall on your ass and hurt yourself" Draco was actually smiling at him even though it was only a small one.

Harry was in a daze when he finally made his way after Draco downstairs, he did not notice anything around him, he could somehow not believe that Draco had actually smiled at him, he had thought he hated him or at least disliked him, but what surprised him even more was his own reaction to Draco, why was he so affected by him, he had never experienced anything like this before it was kind of weird and it confused him a lot.

Blaise was already sitting at the table eating a toast, the table was covered with lots of different kind of food and Harry not only felt but also heard his stomach it was loudly telling that it was indeed very hungry, Blaise and Draco just stared at him for a while before Blaise broke the silence by laughing loudly, Harry blushed once again before quickly following Draco how had already sat down at the table, a small smile was playing on his lips.

* * *

**I hope nobody is disappointed that Harry was his own hero, I just did not want Harry to be all weak and victim like, I wanted him to still be the brave Harry, just not all the time or to much, since he still has a very harsh past and that of course has affected him, as I hope you can see en the past chapters. :D**

**Well that was all for now, will try and write the next chapter faster, I really hope you liked it and will review this. :)**


End file.
